Fallen Angel
by drarry-lover23
Summary: there's a new gypsy divination proffesor. how will this afect snape, lily and the maruaders? New friends, betrayel, love in the most unlikley places. How will the marauders react to snapes violent past with his father? or the reason he was 'snivlling' on the train. just how much of his innocence has been lost? can the maruaders, lily and their gypsy proffesor save him? 3624 HITS!
1. Gypsy proffesor and fortune telling

**Hogwarts, September 2nd 1975, Divination classroom**

the students were all filing into the blood-red divination room. they were all talking loudly, especially four Gryffindor boys who were planning a welcome back prank on a certain unsuspecting Slytherin. These four boys were famous among not only the students but the proffesors as well, be it good fame or that of the bad variety. James Potter was the so-called leader of the group and Gryffindor Chaser, he had messy brown hair and hazel eyes with oval glasses. Sirius Black was the head prankster and a well-known womanizer, who had long wavy black hair and grey eyes. Remus Lupin was the both the brains and the heart of the group, he had dirty blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes. and lastly there was Peter Pettigrew the sidekick and not to mention stomach of the group had mousy black hair and watery blue eyes. Together the four were known as The Marauders. They constantly gave trouble to the teaching staff and their fellow students usually steering clear of gryffindors and narrowing in on the slytherins, especially a certain hooked nosed boy. Severus the potions prodigy and favourite target of the marauders, he had long greasy black hair and black eyes.

The marauders were chatting among themselves trying to figure out a way to prank Severus or 'snivillus' as they refered to him, as a welcome back 'gift'. As they discussed the possibility, the new divination teacher walked in. She was a tall, thin woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long curly black hair and violet eyes. She wore a beige full length dress with a slit that started at her left hip and opened outwards showing of her left leg. around her midsection was a tight brown leather bodice. around her waist were various golden chains . she wore black opaque tights and a blood-red shawl tied around her shoulders. she wore a blood-red scarf around her head with a white rose tucked into the not on the right side. she wore a large green feather in her left ear. she had on a blood red choker with a sleek ruby in the center. on her wrists she had on various golden bangles. on her feet were tight brown leather high healed boots.

"Hello class. I'm your new divination teacher, Kyria Hepsila." she said in a lyrical, smooth voice" there a two Creatures in the magical world that can correctly predict the future...The Centaurs and Gypsy, every few century the wizarding population is granted a seer, a witch or wizard that receives visions of the future and through which prophecys are made known to those who need to know. I am a Gypsy. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come teach you ways of attempting to predict the future. In gypsy culture we look into our souls and cleanse them of all that negatively weighs us down."

She walked back towords her desk "to start the year of I was thinking of doing some soul enlighting" she took something out from under her desk, showing it to the class " this is a memoria sphaera " she said as she held it out to the class, it was a tiny crystal ball with black smoke in the inside. "in our culture we use many means of helping to enlighten our souls. You are not gypsys therefore we won't be using any of the normal means. Instead we'll use this" she gestured to the memoria sphaera" this is a type of pensive, you will put in your darkest secrets, your deepest fears, and scariest moments." from the corner she could see a young severus snape raise his hand "Yes Severus?"

"What use would this have? if we were to leave it around anyone could find it and use it as black mail" he said

"You have yet to let me to finish" she said with a sweet smile" We will be ataching these to magicaly inhanced muggle objects called baloons. A baloon flys high into the sky. the balloons that we will use once they reach a certain hight will forever be lost and will never be found. they will forever float higher and higher into the sky." She looked at a pocket watch she had looped around her waist with the other golden chains "Well, i'll give you each a memoria sphaera at the end of the class, for know I will give a few predictions in the purest of forms" she walked up to Lily Evans, a red-head girl with beautiful green eyes, she kneeled down infront of her. Kyria took Lilys hands in her own and gazed directly into the green eyes "my dear, you have a great love instore for you, keep an open heart and don't be afraind to wander from the path, after all what is life without risks, stop turning a blind eye and give he who loves you most a chance" Lily blushed and stubornly refused to look at a certain James Potter.

Kyria strode along the desks and stopped infront of the marauders sitting on the side of the table crossing her legs she gazed a long time at the four before finally speaking "look closely and carefuly consider who is friend and who is foe, this year awaits betrayal of a friend, and the discovery of a friend thought foe. keep an open eye and see if you can see the difference between who is really friend or foe. And remember sometimes you find love and friendship where you'd least expect" the marauder's were confused at this. What did she mean betrayal of a friend and the discovery of a friend thought foe?

Kyria walked towards Severus, she kneeled infront of him and took his hands in hers as she had done with Lily. She looked at him sadly before speaking " Your past has tormented you long enough. freedom from your inner darkness and suffering is located where you'd never think to look, in the most unexpected places you could think of. Love and frienship shall be your wings and you shall finally soar. Finally you will be able to put it all behind you and start anew, no longer a fallen angel." Severus' eyes went wide, and only one thought went through his head ~_she knows!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat wide-eyed. Millions of thoughts passed through his head and he started to unconsciously rub one of the many bruises on his wrists hidden under his sleeves. His breathing was speeding up, he was near hyperventilating. He had to calm down, he could feel the blood pounding in his head, he had to calm down, he couldn't give himself away anymore than this gypsy had. Severus schooled his features into his trademark scowl . He had to think straight. It was just one person. He could deal with the fact that ONE person knew, but the fact that she had just anounced it to the class... He wasn't too sure how to make this blow over. He could hear the mutterings of the class. They were all coming up with their own conclusions, each one closer to the truth than the last. God! How was he supposed to deal with this. He could feel Lily's eyes on him. She knew about his father and homelife to a certain degree.

"Seems like Snivilus' getting a girlfriend" said Potter loudly. Everyone sent him questioning looks at him "I mean think about it 'love and friendship shall be your wings' Ha! Snivilus' getting and ugly, slimy slytherin girthfriend!"

"Maybe even a boyfriends" said Pettigrew "wouldn't surprise me if he was a queer" Everyone started agreeing with them and severus could feel relief settle in before schooling his features in a scowl and glaring at Potter.

"Class!" Yelled Kyria "Quiet! And ten points from gryffindor for ridiculing a fellow student!" They all looked at here wondering why she seemed so mad. They watched as the professor walked up toword the front of the class and slowley turned. She faced them her violet eyes looking over each one, frowning a bit when her eyes passed over Potter and Pettigrew, but for whatever reason softened when they passed over Black. When she spoke her voice was filled with dissapointment.

" You should all be ashamed of yourselves. What makes you think That its alright to tease and hurt one of your own" she sent a pinted look at Potter, who had frowned at the comment " Is he not like you? Does he not have a heart that beats like your own? Does he not have hopes and dreams? You've all had your hardships and sad moments. You've all had your ups and downs. Don't judge by what you see with your eyes. It isn't enough to see with your eyes, you need to learn to see what you cant see. Look around and tell me. If you removed the houses would you all look that different?" She gave one more severe look before speaking once more, this time in the same carfree tone as before.

"Class is dismissed. Pick up your memory sphere" witha flick of her wrist they watched in awe as she wandlessly floated the objects to them " Think about what you learned today. See you tomorrow"

As everyone picked up and started to leave he stayed behind slowly picking his things up, waiting until everyone had left before walking up to his professor.

"Ah mister Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked cheerfuly while she organized some booked on her canary yellow desk.

"Are you going to tell" he asked quietly, hugging his books to himself.

"It's not my place to tell. Gypsys have never been ones to directly involve themselves in the lives of others. Since the begining of time we've told those who deserved to know riddles of their future. We've been there to comfort and every once in a while to give a light push in the right direction. Whether or not you tell anyone is your descion . I'm here for you to try and confide in and to hold your secrets. To help you through, but" she said her violet eyes looking directly into seemingly black eyes. He mind registered that those black pits were in reality a rather beautiful shade of dark forest green. "I can only help you if you let me." She could see that the idea of someone wanting to help him was so forgien to him, tha he let his outer facade slip just a bit. His brow furrowed and he chewed on his lower lip while his hands tighted on his books. It wasn't much but she could tell that the offer had shocked him. Severus debated in his head whether it was worth the risk. Kyria could tell that he wouldn't get anywhere without a small push.

"You know" she said cheerfully "I'm still a new professor here and I could do with a bit of company in the evenings" Severus looked up at her curious as to where she was going with this. He had caught the slip in his mask and had quickly put it up again, his brow was no long furrowed and he no longer chewed on his lip, though he still had a good grip on his books. "Maybe you'd like to come by to visit after dinner and enjoy a nice hot cup of tea before curfew?" she asked with a smile. Uncociously his lip found it's way inbetween his teeth again.

"That would be nice" he said quietly. Kyria smiled and raised her hand ignoring Severus' slight flinch and softly carded her hand into the dark noir locks, that admitingly could use a bit of a wash, but she wouldn't say anything, after all it wasn't his fault. Severus eyes widened and glittered with barely noticeable unshed tears when he felt her fingers card threw his hair lightly carrasing his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small content sigh, not noticing that for the seond time in the last ten minutes he had let his mask slip. Since his eyes were closed he didn't see the sadness that quickly flashed through kyrias eyes. Her hands slowly drifted down to his cheek rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb. Before removing her hand. Severus' eyes fluttered open once he felt that she removed her hand. He looked to see her smiling kindly at him.

" Hurry along now, we wouldn't want you to be late for Transfiguration now would we" He quickly nodded and not a second later his face was hard again, he turned a walked to the door stoping when he heard Kyria speak to him again "Oh and Severus, if I were you I wouldn't try the pumpkin juice at lunch today" Severus let a tiny barely noticable smile grace his lips, befor nodding and leaving threw the door.

Once he was gone Kyria sank into one of the plush red couches she passed a hand over her face. She could only imagine to what extent that boy was broken. She had seen the glitter of tears at such a simple thing like petting his head. The oment she had seen his eyes widen she had wanted to sweep him up and a hug. She knew that she couldn't interfere to much, She could only settle for careing for the small child. She just hoped that Potter and his gang would get their head out of the gutter and see the bitter reality. There wasn't any hope for the rat boy, he as already doomed to a life of evil and darkness but the otheres, they had goodhearts clouded with petty house rivalrys. She couldn't believe that, that fool that called himself a headmaster had let this go so far. He had neglected his studen't favoring his gryffindors while ignoring the rest of his students. Well she's be damned if she let that man currupt another genration. And she'd be dead before she let that boy turn into another Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had tipped the scales one too many times and the magical comunity would suffer because of his stupidity if nothing was done. If those boys didn't see the error of their ways then the magial comunity would be doomed to another era of darkness and pure evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the wait but here's A Fallen Angel chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

Severus stepped out from the divination classroom with a small smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe, having the professor knowing about what was happening to him wasn't such a bad thing as he thought. As he walked towards the transfiguration classroom he let his mind wander. If he had understood correctly she wouldn't, couldn't, say anything to anyone. But what about the prediction? What did it mean? was someone else going to find out? he thought back to the love part of the prediction. _'Love and friendship shall be your wings and you shall finally soar'. _He snorted softly when he remembered what Potter had said. Girlfriend indeed. Oh well, better for him to have Potter tease him about getting a girlfriend, than for Potter to humiliate him for being gay. Yes, that's right. Severus Snape, dungeon bat, slimy slytherin, greasy git was a grade A fag. Severus sighed lightly. He would never live it down if Potter found out about him being gay. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Potter found out who it was he had a crush on. No doubt Potter would break his legs for liking his best friend. He didn't know why, but even after all the pranks, the teasing and the name-calling he still found himself drawn to the grey-eyed Sirius Black.

His train of thought was broken when he bumped into something solid as he turned a corner. Whatever he had bumped into was big and he had ended up falling on his bottom, wincing as his poor bruised bum came into contact with the cold hard floor.

"well well well, look what the kneazle dragged in."

Severus looked up and found himself face to face with the subjects of his thoughts: James Potter and Sirius Black.

"A greasy haired snake" said Sirius wrinkling his nose.

_~he looks cute when he does that...wait...what?...bad brain! bad brain~ _Severus shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Just leave me be" said Severus, having managed to stand up as gracefully as possible with his aching battered body.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Potter

"We just want to talk" said Sirius

"Talk my ass" Severus sneered as he pushed past the only for Sirius to roughly grab his wrist pulling him back. Severus involuntarily winced as he felt bruises being pressed and cuts being pulled open. Sirius arched a brow at the wince. Severus' eyes darted to Potter but thankfully, or maybe not so much, only Sirius had noticed.

"oh no you don't" said Potter

"Potter, Black, Snape! What is going on here?!" Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. It was at that moment that Severus noticed that they were only a few feet away from the transfiguration classroom.

"Nothing professor" said Potter, Flashing a dazzling smile at his head of house. McGonagall looked from Potter to Sirius to Severus and back at Potter.

"Well the, inside, move!" She ordered.

Sirius tightened his hold on the slytherins wrist, watching as the poor boy once again involuntarily winced. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Severus before releasing Severus from his hold. Sirius locked eyes with Severus for about 3 seconds (as girly and sentimental as it sounded Severus had counted) before he brushed past him, following Potter into the classroom.

Severus couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened. He had felt his heart thump just a bit faster when Sirius had looked him in the eyes. There had been a strange look in those grey eyes.

He shook it off and walked into class sitting in the back (as had the marauders). He tried to pay attention to the lesson, but he honestly wasn't interested in turning rats into goblet ( he most certainly wouldn't drink from a goblet that had been transfugured from a rat. heaven knows where that rat could have been). He wasnt that interested in the process of turning a germ infested rat into a goblet of all things. He wasn't the best at transfiguration. infact, it was his worst subject. Not that anyone knew that tidbit of information. He would study and practice for hours just to be able to do the next lessons transfiguration. When he had bought the fifth years transfiguration textbook he had spent any moment he could spare studying, and it just so happened that rats to goblets was in the very first chapter.

Severus looked at the marauders through the corner of his eye. Lupin was taking notes, Pettigrew was falling asleep and Potter was flicking his rat into a goblet and back in an almost lazy manner, for as much as he loathed to admit it, that insufferable toerag had a natural knack for transfiguration. Potter was as talented in transfiguration as he was in potions. Next to Potter was Sirius. he was resting his cheek in the palm of his right hand and was daydreaming. Severus nearly fell from his seat (not that anyone noticed) when Sirius' eyes flickered to him. Sirius caught his eyes and held his gaze. Severus honestly wanted to turn away, but for some reason he couldn't. Sirius frowned slightly and Severus once again felt his heart thunp half a beat faster. After what felt like forever ( but in reality was on three and a half minutes) Sirius turned away to jot something down on a piece of parchment. Severus sighed softly and turned to the professor and tried (and failed) to pay attention to what she was saying, but honestly sometimes she droned on more than professor Binns. He had just started wondering whether or not the rumor that Binns was unaware of his own death was true or not when a paper crane landed in front of him. He scowled. These were usually one of three: a nasty remark from the marauders, a nasty remark from one of his housemates or one of the upperyear slytherins requesting (ordering) him to come to their room later that night. With a sigh of defeat he opened the paper crane.

**-What was that about?- **

Severus scowled again and scribbled in elegant cursive scrawl

-_**I don't know what you're talking about- **_

He folded it and sent it back to its master. After about two minutes it flew back.

**-You know what I'm talking about. Why the hell did you wince when I grabbed you and what was all that fallen angel shit about- **

**_-I said, or rather wrote, that I don't know- _  
**

**-I don't believe you Snape. Your hiding something and I will find out what it is your hideing.- **

_**-Do whatever you feel like- **_

**-I will- **

Severus rolled his eyes, but not because he thought that the situation was ridiculous, oh no he was scared shitless. He rolled his eyes because Sirius was watching him and it was what was expected of him. There was a reason why Sirius would make a very good auror, and it wasn't because Sirius was one of the top DADA students. It just so happened that when he put his mind to it Sirius made a very good investigator/detective. Severus had a feeling that this wouldn't turn out how he wanted.

The bell rung and Severus rushed out of the transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was his last morning class and he still had over an hour to kill before lunch started. He decided to head out to his special spot. It was a small meadow in the forbidden forest. It was a circular area surrounded by tall bushy trees. The ground was covered in reddish orange lilies.

Severus reached the small meadow and the first thing he did was take a deep breath before sitting down in the center of the little area. He set his old and worn sachel next to him and took another deep breath savouring the smell of lilies. Lilies were his favourite flower, and contrary to belief it wasn't because he had a crush on Lily. He had like lillies before he met Lily Evans. When he was younger there was a patch of lillies hidden by by trees and bushes in a run down park near spinners end. He would always hide there from his father and never once did his father find him there. The smell and sight of lillies soon created a sense of security for him. The mere scent of lillies made him feel safe and relaxed. He reached down and plucked three lillies one by one and proceded to braid them adding another as he reached the bottom of the braid and continued the process. When he was younger his mum had taught him how to make a crown out of flowers and he had found that he enjoyed making them. He took his time and sung a soft, sweet lulliby that his mum used to sing to him.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night._

The meadow was where he felt safest at Hogwarts and frankly in the world. Soon he was completely relaxed and a sweet smile had found it's way onto his lips as he sang. There, in that small patch of land, he didn't need to wear a mask, he could be whoever he wanted to be. He didn't have to act accordingly to how everyone expected him to. Here he could smile without people around him wondering what he was up to. As usual within mere minutes of having arrived at the meadow the glamour he constantly wore fell and the big angry purple bruise on his cheek, his split lip, and the hand prints around his neck were now visible to the big black dog hidden in the tree's.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it. Please reveiw and check out my other story 'A Little Rose' and for the gleeks out there 'born this way t-shirts'.**

**R&R**


	4. NOT a chapter Authors note

**Hey guys, **

**sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter :(**

**I just wanted to apologize for the sucky updates. I know I'm horrible at updates. but I promise that the next chapter will be up by this time next week. I just have to pass it from paper to the computer.**

**Sorry again guys, and thanks for following A Fallen Angel.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Life got in the way. Hope you guys like it. I wanted to Remind you guys to check out my other story 'A Little Rose' Which will be updated soon.  
**

* * *

Padfoot, A.K.A Sirius in animagus form was completely and utterly shocked. When he had seen how the boy had reacted when he had grabbed him sirius couldn't help but wonder what was going on. that wince with the new professors riddle like prediction had spiked his curiosity. He had tried to interrogate Snape but he had to admit that interrogation through notes wasn't the brightest idea. His curiosity had once again surfaced when he saw Snape rush from the transfiguration classroom. He had dumped his books on Peter with orders to take them to his dorm, and had gone to follow Snape .

When they had reached the edge of the forbidden forest he had decided that it would be safer to go in animagus form and had shifted into a big black dog that James often said resembled a grim. Once he had shifted it was easier to follow snape Snape. The boy was obviously wary of his surrounding as he kept glancing around. After about 10 minutes Snape finally stopped and had pushed his way through a cluster of trees. Padfoot had approached the trees and had stuck his head through. He was utterly amazed at the sight. The ground was completely covered in reddish-orange lilies. There were butterflies with white wings that flew from flower to flower, there were a few bunnies scampering through and padfoot could make out the chirp of blue birds. He shifted his gaze to Snape. The boy had sat down in the center of the meadow and had placed his battered old satchel next to him. He watched as Snape reached out and gently plucked 3 lilies and , to Padfoots surprise, started to braid them. He watched as Snape picked lily after lily. Padfoot could see the beginnings of a crown. Padfoot had been so concentrated watching the small, thin _~too thin~ _hands weave and braid the delicate flowers that he was startled when a soft beautiful voice reached his sensitive dog ears singing what apeared to be an old lullaby. Padfoot looked around wondering who else could possibly be there. His eyes roamed the meadow until his eyes landed once more on Snape. Hewas shocked that such a lovely sound could possibly come from the slytherin. If Padfoot hadn't been so concentrated on Snape he would have noticed how his heart skepped a beat when he saw Snape give a small shy smile. Padfoot wondered why why the boy wasn't like this in public. It was almost as if within the confines of the meadow an entirly different personality possesed the slytherin. Padfoot realized that he had never seen the slytherin smile. Smirk? Yes. Smile? never. Padfoot grew even more curious as he saw how a bit of magic seemed to flicker around Snape. His curiosity turned to shock as, right before his eyes, The magic flickered once more before what Padfoot realized was a glamour fell. His eyes grew wide at the state of the slytherins face. There was a large, angry purple bruise on the boys right cheekbone; he had a split lip and what shocked the gryffindor the most were the large handshaped bruise on the slytherins pale neck. They were dark brown with yellowing edges that indicated that it wasn't recent. Which also meant that Snape hadn't recieved them at hogwarts. As Padfoot turned around and slowly made his way back to the castle his mind slowly registered the fact that he had found out what Snape was hiding. The probability that the slytherin was being abused were high, very high.

* * *

When Severus had finished the crown he decided to check the time. Instead of usijng a tempus he took out one of the only Prince family heirlooms he had managed to salvage from his father, the others being his mothers pearls, his mothers locket, and the prince signet. The heirloom he took out from his inner cloak pocket was his great-great grandfather's pocket watch. It was made of pure silver and had a beautifully carved 'P' on it. on the inside the minute and hour hands were purre black ebony along with the numbers. There were still 45 minutes until lunch. He got up and decided to the kitchens and see if they had any food to spare. You see, the house elves weren't obligated to give the students food whenever they asked. Students often thought this because they thought the elves were bound to the castle and therefore those who lived there, but contrary to popular belief, the house elves weren't bound to the castle. They were mostly bound to the headmaster and a handfull of eleves were bound to the staff. He put a notice me not spell on the crown and headed off to the castle. When he reached the kitchens he was met with the head house elf Minnie. Minnie was not like other house elves. She reached Severus' shoulders. She had pale smooth skin and and long pointed elf ears on each side of her head. She had fluffy shoulder legnth blonde hair and big blue eyes. She stood tall and proud. She wore a black dress that reached above her knees and had puffed sleaves. On the upper righ corner of the apron was the hogwarst emblem and at the lower left corner, lined up, where the four house emblems: Slythern, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. White lace decorated the hems and sleaves. She wore a while apron that was tied at the back witha big while bow. She wore white stockings and shiny black mary janes. In her hair she wore a big red bow. Minnie had explained to him that she had never been bound and therefore her magic had never been drained from her body. She had decided to serve Hogwarts willingly and the founders themselves had employed her. She got paid and got days off. She had her own little elf sized rooms and her own wardrobe. She wore shoes and wasn't afraid of clothes. She was a true elf. One of the last of her kind.

"what is the young master in need of?" Asked Minnie

"Hello Minnie, I was wondering if you had any food to spare?" he asked

"I will check young master." Minnie aparated away and after a few sminutes aparated back.

"this is all I can spare." she said handing Severus a white clothed bundle. Severus was delighted to see that it seemed to be more than usual.

"thank you minnie" Minnie looked at Severus

"Minnie knew that the young master would come so she made sure to have a bit to give." Minnie poked Severus in the ribs "I hope that the young master will have lunch today. Your too thin young master."

Severus smiled at the small elfen girl. She looked so innocent yet he knew that the delicate looking creature had lived during many centurys. He also knew that she knew more than she led on. He eyes showed a wisdom that could only we aquired after having lived so long. "I'll try" He turned and left the kitchens heading to his dorm with the disilusioned crown and the bundle. Since the kitchens were located in the dungons it didn't take more than a few minutes. He entered his dorm room and headed to his bead that happened to be the farthest from the door. He closed his curtains and put up a privacy charm. He undid the bundle and saw that it contained a small loaf of bread, a small block of cheese, a small block of ham, a packet of crackers, two apples, a small bundle of grapes, a peach, a bar and a half of chocolate, a jar of hunny, a box of raisins, a bottle of milk and another of pumpkin juice. Severus smiled. This would be able to tie down sarah for a few days. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. He rewrapped the food and placed a stay fresh charm on it before placing it in the box. He put the crown in the box as well and took out a piece of parchment.

_Sarah_

_Heres what I managed to get. Hope your ok. Try to keep to the cabin and try to to cross fathers path_

_Love Sev._

Severus rolled up the parchment and put it in as well. He wrapped some string around the box. Making sure the coast was clear he disalusioned the box and started to make his way up to the owlry. As he made to turn a corner he heard the hushed voices of Regulus and Lupin. He raised a brow at this. Since when were those two on friendly terms. He peeked around the corner in time to see how Regulus planted a quick kiss on the older boys smiling lips. His eyes went wide. Well that explained where Regulus had always been disapearing to last year. He shook his head. Along with Lucius and Narcissa, Regulus was one of the only three friends he had at hogwarts. They often worried about him but they didn't know anything about his home life. He would talk with Regulus about Lupin some other time. All he knew was that if Lupin was the reason that Regulus had become increasingly happier then he would suport their relationship. He smirked. Might as well let them know know they've been caught. He took a silent step forward and before you could blink he was infront of them just as Lupin was bending down to deepen the kiss that Regulus had started. Regulus had his arms around Lupin's neck and Lupin had his arms around Regulus' waist.

" Well isn't this just lovely" he drawled. He smirked as the two broke apart. They turned to him wide eyed.

"S-Sev, I-I can explain" Regulus stammered

"yes yes I'm sure you can, But I'd rather speak with Lupin" he turned to Lupin "Let me just say one thing" he took a step forward "you break his heart and I'l remove you ability to reproduce"

"SEV!" exlaimed Regulus

"I do believe you were ocupied" said Severus. He turned back to Regulus "wouldn't want to keep him waiting" Regulus' face broke out into a huge smile

"Thanks Sev" Regulus' grabbed Lupin's wrist and started to pull the confused boy away.

"i expect an explination later" he yelled after them. Severus sighed and head to the owlry. When he arrived the old barn owl he had affectionally named Gramps was there. He aproached The bird and stroked its feathers. He smiled softly as Gramps gently nipped at his fingers.

"Hey Gramps, could you take this to sarah for me?" he asked holding out the box. The owl hooted and nipped once more at his finger before grabbing the box and flying out the finger. Severus watched the old owl fly away leaving a small trail of feathers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please reveiw ="3  
**


End file.
